


Christmas Eve Dates

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now in high school, Izumi Yukitaka—a basketball player who played in Hinata Shouyou's team against Kitagawa Daiichi on Junior High—brought his girlfriend for movie and meal at Christmas Eve. There, he unexpectedly met Shouyou and... his boyfriend? </p><p>But... it was Kageyama Tobio, the King of the Court? The same boy who made Shouyou cried and promised to defeat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve Dates

Yukitaka Izumi only wore a volleyball jersey once in his life. It was when he was still a student of Yukigaoka Junior High. Because of a certain captain of his junior high’s volleyball club, Yukitaka wore that light green jersey with number 6 in a single official match before retiring as volleyball player.

It had been awhile since that. Now a first-year high school student, Yukitaka got a dream about being on a volley court again. It was a nostalgic dream. Yukitaka couldn’t help but to wonder how the former captain of Yukitaka Junior High was doing.

After all, Hinata Shouyou finally went to the high school he always dreamed of, Karasuno, despite being had to cycle half an hour through a mountain.

*)*

Christmas was approaching and Yukitaka couldn’t help but to look forward to his first Christmas in high school, considering he didn’t have girlfriend at Christmas before. Sure, he had two girlfriends back in junior high, but they unfortunately broke up before Christmas ever came.

Yukitaka’s case of love story was absolutely typical, he believed. Since he was weak of having other people pleading to him to be something, he joined the student council meeting as representative from his class. Yukitaka didn’t think of joining the meeting too badly, since as first year he knew absolutely nobody and it wasn’t bad to get more acquaintances from student council meeting.

On seating in the meeting, Yukitaka landed next to another first-year from his neighboring class, a cute longhaired girl who kept glancing at him. Yukitaka remembered her the most because she had the same light shaded hair like him.

The next day after meeting, Yukitaka did another book-carrying job for an afternoon subject—blame him and his inability to refuse when people asking for help—when he met the longhaired girl from the meeting. She ended up helping him with the stack of tall books (Yukitaka only gave her one fourth of his portion because there was no way he was going to let a lady carry heavy stuffs) and they walked to Yukitaka’s class together. At the end of the day, they went home together and Yukitaka was quite sure he was in love with Nakagawa Kiyomi.

It took them a whole summer of going on little dates before finally Yukitaka had the courage to ask Kiyomi to be his girlfriend. Kiyomi, who was almost never absent in waiting for Yukitaka training on basketball club, said she had never been happier in her life.

So on Christmas, Yukitaka took Kiyomi for movie and meal. Yukitaka had to apologise to Kiyomi because he couldn’t really take her anywhere too fancy for food, but Kiyomi just laughed and asked Yukitaka what did he think she liked from him.

“Is it my height?” was Yukitaka’s immediate response, considering he was on the tall side of the male populations of high school’s first grade.

Kiyomi laughed, “Yes, I kind of notice you at first because of your height that showed even though you were sitting at that meeting, but that’s not it.”

“Is it because I... play basketball?” Yukitaka inquired, this time slower, because he didn’t even make it to the first string on his basketball club. His seniors were really great and Yukitaka supposed he would earn his place by training harder.

Kiyomi shook his head, “Not quite correct too! It’s because you’re kind. I can see that you’re not exactly familiar with the whole student council meeting, but you wrote a lot of note and you seemed really dedicated back then. The next day I saw you with the books because a teacher asked your help, then I just know that you’re a really, really kind person and I really like the kind Yuki!”

“Kiyo…” Yukitaka was at loss of words.

The last time he was this touched was when Shouyou thanked him for being part of volleyball team, despite their massive defeat on their first match.

Yukitaka couldn’t help but wonder whether the amazing, spiritful Shouyou had found a girlfriend as well. Yukitaka _liked_ Shouyou and he was a guy, so Yukitaka could imagine Shouyou had a girlfriend on high school because Shouyou was just that likeable.

 _One of these days,_ Yukitaka thought, _I must email him myself and catch up with him._

*)*

The cinema where Yukitaka and Kiyomi went was full with couples. Since Christmas is more of a day for romantic couple in Japan than in West as far as Yukitaka concerned, it couldn’t be helped that the cinema was filled with couples. Yukitaka actually liked the lovey dovey atmosphere. He didn’t feel too awkward in holding Kiyomi’s hand and even landed one or two kisses on her cheek because everyone else around him was just as in love.

After watching the movie—the cinematography was beautiful, but Yukitaka thought Kiyomi’s presence and her beauty made the movie even more beautiful—he held Kiyomi’s hand as they walked outside the studio.

“The movie was pretty cool! I guess we have to eat now, Yuki, because I’m starving,” said Kiyomi.

Yukitaka, who felt like he wanted to buy Kiyomi all the food in the world, just nodded.

“We need to take train there, so I’ll buy you something to fill your stomach until we reach that great okonomiyaki place,” said Yukitaka.

Kiyomi squeezed Yukitaka’s hand and they went to a meat bun stand near the cinema. When Yukitaka asked the seller to wrap four buns in two different paper bags, he noticed that someone stood next to him.

He didn’t realize the tall figure in the beginning because it was so crowded, but when Yukitaka glanced up at the dark-haired young man, he felt an eerie sensation of déjà vu.

Yukitaka definitely had met this sharp blue-eyed guy before, though he couldn’t remember where.

Searching his wallet for money for the meat buns, Yukitaka straightened his back and calculated how tall the guy next to him was. 180 centimeters? Could be more…

When Yukitaka glanced up to see his face, he was met a scowling stare. Yukitaka knew he did meet this intimidating guy before, but he couldn’t recall where. His name sounded something like mountain or ‘yama’. What was his name again? He was just menacing as before as now—

“Kageyama!” shouted a voice.

The tall scary guy next to Yukitaka jerked his whole body towards the direction of that voice.

“You dumbass! You made me wait ten minutes in the cold!” growled the scary, dark-haired guy.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! The toilet was full—eh? Yukitaka?”

Yukitaka turned his body around to see none other than Hinata Shouyou, the former captain of Yukigaoka Junior High volleyball club.

“Huh? Shouyou? Wait! This guy is… Kageyama? Kageyama Tobio the King of the Court?”

Shouyou’s jaw fell, “Don’t call him that!”

“Eh? I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Forgive me, Kageyama-san!” Yukitaka immediately bowed.

Kiyomi tugged Yukitaka’s coat at the sleeve, “Yuki, are these your friends?”

Yukitaka smiled at the sight of Kiyomi, “Yes! Kiyo, this is my friend from Yukigaoka Junior High, Hinata Shouoyou! Remember when I told you that I played volleyball once in junior high? Shouyou was the captain of that volleyball team! Ah, this is, um, we were against his team on that match, Kageyama…”

“Tobio,” Kageyama Tobio finished Yukitaka’s sentence. Yukitaka looked up at Kageyama Tobio. He wasn’t scowling anymore, though he stood awfully close with Hinata, considering how they both had screaming fit after match back then.

“Kageyama Tobio,” Yukitaka nodded. “Kageyama-san, Shouyou, this is my girlfriend, Nakagawa Kiyomi.”

Kiyomi bowed a little, “Just call me ‘Kiyomi’. I’ve heard a lot about you, Shouyou-kun.” She threw a little small at Shouyou, whose smile was blooming.

“Waaaah! So you get yourself a girlfriend, Yukitaka! That is awesome!” Shouyou was smiling from ear to ear.

Yukitaka smiled and blushed, “Yes! What about you, Shouyou? I don’t think you meet a lot of girl in girl volleyball club again now that you have proper boy volleyball club!”

Shouyou nodded, “Nah, I’m all about volleyball now! Beside, I have Kageyama right now.”

Yukitaka exchanged glance with Kiyomi at the same moment. The corner of Kiyomi’s mouth was twitching and Yukitaka could feel that he himself was holding back some words.

“So you were out on Christmas Eve with your girlfriend? How cool is that, huh, Yuki?” Shouyou patted Yukitaka on one shoulder. Yukitaka just chuckled. Shouyou didn’t grow much since the last time he saw him.

“Yeah, we were just watching movie.”

“Oh! Kageyama and I were watching movie too! Now we’re going to eat okonomiyaki at the shopping district!”

“Eh? We’re going there too, aren’t we, Kiyo?”

“Yes! Do you think we should go together with them, Yuki?”

Shouyou immediately looked up at Kageyama Tobio, “Do you mind, Kageyama?”

Kageyama Tobio shook his head, “Not at all. He’s your friend. Go do your nostalgia and crap.”

Kiyomi giggled as Shouyou fumed, “Kageyama! Watch your mouth in front of a girl!”

The four of them walked to the train station. Kiyomi kept giggling. Shouyou did a sad attempt to pinch Kageyama Tobio’s cheek, which only made his head got grabbed down by the taller male.

Yukitaka might be just imagining it, but he was sure Kageyama Tobio had really different aura than the last time he stood on the other side of the court.

*)*

On the train, Yukitaka was catching up with Shouyou. Next to them, Kiyomi was talking to Kageyama Tobio. Even though Yukitaka couldn’t help but to think that Kageyama Tobio was tall and handsome, he wasn’t worried about Kiyomi chatting with him. Yukitaka knew how Kiyomi felt about him, but beside that, Kageyama Tobio kept glancing at Shouoyou at least three times every minute.

“Ah, so your family won this onsen ticket but only for three people?” Yukitaka chuckled.

Shouyou sighed, “Yes! Since Natsu reaaaaally wanted to go, so I thought that she better go with Mum and Dad. I can stay at home just fine for Christmas and New Year. But then, Kageyama’s parents were leaving for countryside as well, so he stays over at my house and we spent a loooot of time practicing and watching great volleyball video!”

Yukitaka laughed, “You still really love volleyball, aren’t you, Shouyou?”

“Yes! Obviously! Volleyball makes me go ‘pwaaaah’ and ‘guwaaaah’! And when Kageyama tosses to me, it was like ‘waaaah’ and ‘baaam’!”

Yukitaka wasn’t sure he understood that, but he beamed at Shouyou, “It’s great isn’t it that now you can play volleyball to your heart’s content!”

“Yeah!”

On the next seat, Kiyomi glanced back at Yukitaka, “Ah, Yuki, I was just telling Kageyama-kun about your basketball club! They’re quite good, aren’t they? You’re aiming for Nationals as well, right?”

Yukitaka nodded and smiled.

*)*

The okonomiyaki was divine and Yukitaka really enjoyed their time there. Shouyou did most of the talk and Yukitaka was content watching him as he prepared the okonomiyaki.

(He wasn’t good at any sort of cooking thing, unlike Kiyomi. In the end, he let Kiyomi made his portion of okonomiyaki as well, which Kiyomi did as smiling constantly. One of Yukitaka’s joy was watching Kiyomi cooking or accompanying her grocery shopping after his basketball practice.)

Yukitaka noticed that while Shouyou did the talk, Kageyama made two okonomiyaki for them. When Shouyou left his portion of okonomiyaki too long, he took care of it so it didn’t burn. Kageyama even ordered the drink for Shouyou as well and Shouyou didn’t correct him. He also poured water to Shouyou’s glass like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Yukitaka has been accustomed to those kinds of gesture since he dated Kiyomi, because those are things that he would do for Kiyomi and Kiyomo would do for him as well. It was such a couple thing.

They ate their okonomiyaki in content silence after being together for quite sometime. When they finished, Yukitaka paid for his portion and Kiyomi’s while Shouyou was fumbling with his wallet.

“I’ll pay for your part,” sighed Kageyama, placing his hand on Shouyou’s wallet.

“Eh? No way! I don’t want that!” Shouyou moved his arms and tried to yank Kageyama away.

“I’m staying at your house until fourth of January, Dumbass,” groaned Kageyama. “God knows how many rice and egg and curry I ate and will eat there!”

Shouyou pouted, but closed his wallet and shoved it back into his pocket. Kageyama smirked down at the orange-haired boy and went to Yukitaka’s side to pay as well.

Kiyomi was talking with Shouyou when Yukitaka and Kageyama back. Yukitaka apologized for making Kiyomi waited while Kageyama threw Shouyou a certain look. Kageyama tilted his head to one side a little, staring down at Shouyou's face with such concentration. Yukitaka could practically hear Kageyama's head working, though he wasn't sure he could tell what Kageyama was thinking as he made such an intense gaze at Shouyou.

“Merry Christmas and happy new year, Yuki!” said Shouyou before they parted in front of okonimyaki restaurant.

Yukitaka nodded, “You too, Shouyou! Kageyama!”

Shouyou waved and Kageyama bowed. Then they tangled their hands together and walked away in freshly fallen snow.

“Well, that confirmed it,” chuckled Kiyomi, who already found Yukitaka’s hand.

“Oh My God,” said Yukitaka. “I don’t believe Shouyou was dating Kageyama Tobio! Though I’m not sure whether they both even realized it, not to mention Shouyou is incredibly dense when it comes to romance…”

“Yuki, you can’t believe that Shouyou-kun was dating a boy?”

“It’s not that, Kiyo,” Yukitaka laughed. “That’s the least thing! I don’t believe they can be that close. You should see the faces Shouyou made when we were against Kageyama… I guess Karasuno High changed them for good, because Shoyou looked really happy when he talks about Kageyama and how he tosses at him.”

Kiyomi nodded and smiled, “They’re really interesting. We should hang out with them again.”

Yukitaka chuckled, “I thoroughly agree.” He then looked down at Kiyomi and pondered on how wonderful she was.

“You can kiss me, you know,” Kiyomi giggled.

So Yukitaka leaned down and kiss her.

“You know,” Kiyomi said, face red not from the cold and snow, “Kageyama-kun made the same face with you when you two return from the cashier. He looked at Shouyou-kun just like you looked at me before—like you want to kiss me.”

Yukitaka laughed, “I am very, very sure that Kageyama indeed want to kiss Shouyou a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write KageHina from other's perspective. Writing Yukitaka and Kiyomi was really fun!
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
